Nowhere to hide
by Jennisstellar
Summary: He sees Clare passed out in Alli and Adams' Arms. "What's wrong with her?" Alli Stares at him."You didn't see a thing go back and eat." She walks with Clare and Adam to the Nurse. TITLE MIGHT CHANGE IDK YET
1. What's wrong with her?

***disclaimer: I do not own degrassi I do however own an obscene amount of cds**

**nowhere to hide**

She was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling when a sharp pain intrupted her thoughts. She rubbed her knee to try and ease the pain that was growing."Ow seriously I can't have my own thoughts without you intrupting me." She muttered under her reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the bottle that was sitting on top of it's smooth wooden surface. She took the amount she needed and swallowed hard with a gulp of hated taking them because they always left the most vile taste in her put the bottle back on her nightstand and tried to get comfortable She heard a knock on her door."It's open mom come in." She heard the doorknob turn and saw her mom come in with a worried look on her face.

"Clare sweetie, How are you feeling?" Her mother said as she sat down on the bed. Clare rolled her eyes at her worried mother."Mom I'm fine just a little bit of pain in my knee no big deal I took my meds I'll be fine." She tried to give her mom a reassurring didn't know whether or not to believe her but she knows it's a day at a time kind of thing with her."Okay sweetheart sweet dreams call me if you need anything." She smiled at clare and Kissed her forehead before leaving to go to her own room. "Night mom will do." Clare smiled through the pain and she watched her mother shut her door again.

She felt her eyes slowly getting heavy and she knew she needed to get some sleep she had to go back to school got under her warm comforter and turned off her lamp she slowly drifted off to got an intense throbbing pain in front just above her eye and it radiated from there to the back of her head. She sat up in her bed holding her head rocking back and forth trying to make it didn't want to call for her mom she didn't want her to worry."Stop please I need to sleep I have school." She whispered to no one really. She looked at her alarm clock it blinded her in the dark room it read 3:00 A.M. She didn't want to take anything for her headache hoping it would disappear on it's own and an hour later it did and she went back to sleep.

**The Next day [in the morning]**

Clare woke up when her alarm went off she rubbed her blue eyes free of let out a yawn she got out of her bed a little shaky at first but she got her ground and walked to her dresser to get out a light pink tunic and a pair of dark washed skinny carried them into the bathroom with turned on the hot water and just let the water run down her body for a while before actually washing got out and dried herself off and got she was done she went downstairs to the kitchen where she was greeted by her mother making pancakes."Morning Mom." She smiled as she took a seat at the table. "Morning did you sleep?" Her mother smiled as she flipped the pancake. "Okay I woke up with a headache around 3 though." Helen turned her attention to her daughter and gave her a Why-didn't -you-wake-me-look. "I didn't want you to worry mom." She said reading her moms' thoughts."Clare your my daughter it's my job to worry about you especially with your condition." Clare rolled her eyes."Mom I'm fine I know my body. Okay?" Helen looked at her but nodded once and gave her the two pancakes she had fixed for breakfast."Okay eat up and take your meds young lady then off to school." Clare nodded and cut up her pancakes and put syrup on them before taking a bite."Yes mother." she smiled sarcastically. Helen didn't catch on. When Clare had finished eating she took all of her meds she needed at the time she then kissed her mom goodbye on her cheek."Bye mom see you after school." She smiled and walked to the front door."You took all of your meds? You have everything you need during the day?" Clare smiled."Yes and check Mom I'll be fine stop worrying the school knows everything." And with that she walked out the door and headed towards the bus stop.

Clare looked up at the sky as she walked it was a beautiful sunny day in Toronto which was rare for the time of felt good today which made her happy she didn't need anything to get in the way of her first day back since she got reached the bus stop and waited for the bus which arrived a few short minutes after she did. She got on and enjoyed the ride to Degrassi it was a short ride so she arrived quickly and got off the waited outside for Alli and waved when she saw them coming towards her."CLARE! " Squealed Alli as she ran over in her pink heels to give Clare a big hug."Hey Clare." Said Adam in a normal voice."Hi guys I missed seeing your faces." Clare smiled as she looked at her friends. Alli was still hugging her in a side hug now she must have missed Clare just as much as Clare missed her if not giggled at the sight of her friends she was happy to be back."So how you feeling?" Adam said looking at the two girls hugging."I'm feeling okay I'll let you know if I need anything Adam I promise." She smiled but bites the inside of her cheek."Lets get going we don't need to be late for period one." Adam linked his arm with hers to make sure she was steady he didn't need her to fall down in front of everyone."Adam is this really nessacary?" Clare said looking down at their arms. "I don't want you to fall." Clare shakes her head lightly but doesn't disagree with made it to first period on time and she took her usal seat beside bell rang and the teacher started talking when Clare felt sleepy she laid her head down on the desk listening to the teacher felt her eyes close but she couldn't help it she was just so tired She felt someone shaking her she woke up with a start."Clare?" Clare looked at who woke her up it was Adam."Did I fall asleep?" She looked around the classroom it was empty except for her and her friend."Yeah you sure your feeling okay? Do I need to take you to the nurse?" He looked at her with his blue eyes meeting hers."No I-I'm fine Adam just a little tired." He raised his eyebrow at her."What? I'm fine stop worrying so much please I just want to be normal." She looked at him."Help me up please?" He put out his hand for her to grab she grabs his hand and gets up slowly."You need to take things easy Clare." She gives him a death glare."Yes Mom." She says sarcastically as they walk to their next period.

"I got to go to the bathroom be right back." He lets go of my hand and I walk to the girls room.I didn't really need to go I just needed a breather.I walk to the mirrors and look at myself." You are okay no matter what they say." I whisper to myself out loud. I take a deep breath and look one more time and turn to leave the restroom.I wasn't paying attention walking I bumped into someone."S-sorry I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention." I look at the person."You have pretty eyes." That's all he said and I felt a blush creep onto my left and I stood there for a minute before going to find Adam. He must of noticed my face was red."Clare what happened?" I look at him with a confused smile."I bumped into some guy and all he said was"you have pretty eyes" to me." He looks at me as we reach our next class."Wow that's so weird." He says as we take our seats. I see the boy I bumped into come in the classroom I blush deep looks over at me."Is that the guy?" I nod with a smile on my face."That's the new kid I think his name is Eli Goldsworthy." He looks at me staring at the boy. The teacher tells him to introduce himself. "Hi I'm Eli Goldsworthy." He says with a smirk on his face."Mr. Goldsworthy take a seat beside Clare raise your hand please." I put my left hand in the air as he comes to sit on my right side. Adam shoots me a look and I shoot him one back and mouth "You were right about his name." Eli finally sits down and he leans over to me."It's okay your forgiven about bumping into me Edwards." I look at him with a shy smile."uh thanks I think Goldsworthy." I sit my attention to the teacher. The bell rang for Lunch I get up to leave the classroom but I feel a hand grab my arm. I turn around to see Eli holding my arm."Can I help you?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow."sit with me at Lunch Edwards." He smirks at me and I see his strikingly green eyes for the first time."Only if my friends can too." I look at him with my eyes narrowed." not?" He then proceeds to leave the classroom and I go to find Adam and Alli. "Adam!" I yell through the crowded hallway I see him standing by his locker with Alli beside usally stood there so if we got spilt up I could find him."Clare over here!" He shouted at me.I finally reached his side."we have been invited to sit with that Goldsworthy kid for lunch." He looks at me a little unsure of my statement." You sure you want to?" I nod and smile at him."Besides I'll have you two with me incase anything happens." Alli smiles and shurgs her shoulders."Sure why not Adam? What could it hurt?" She looks at me then at exchanges his glances between me and her."Okay I guess let's go I'm starving." The two girls laugh at him and Link arms as they head to the lunch room."You sit Clare I'll go get your lunch." Adam smiled as he made her sit once they found Eli sitting at a table."Thanks Adam." Once Adam left earshot Eli looked at Clare."What's that all about?" Clare blushed lightly."Nothing he just likes to do things for me." She smiles."Why did you ask me to eat lunch with you?" He looks up at her and shrugs."Why not?" He smirks with sarcasitsm She shakes her and Alli come to the table Adam gives Clare her food and sits down beside her."So Eli is it?" He looks at looks up and acknowledges Adam's question."Yeah Adam It's Eli."Alli just sat there staring between bites she could tell Clare kinda had feelings for Eli."Wow guys it's just lunch chill out." Alli said trying to ease the mood between her friends and the new guy. "I have to go. Alli come with me?" Clare looked at her best friend."Sure thing Clare." She smiles and gets up to walk with Clare."Thanks Adam. Eli it was nice to meeting you. See you around?" She looks at Eli with a Smile standing up at the table."Guess you will Edwards." He smirks at her. She leaves the lunch room and just outside it she faints. Alli catches her barely."Adam!" She yells at the top of her lungs. Adam hears her yelling is name and runs to the is curious and follows. He sees Clare passed out in Alli and Adams' Arms. "What's wrong with her?" Alli Stares at him."You didn't see a thing go back and eat." She walks with Clare and Adam to the Nurse.

**A/N: I don't know about this so reviews would be very very nice not forcing you to but if you want more to this story I need input. I don't think this is good at all I think it's very sucky like everything I write. **

**xoxo Jenn**


	2. Please say something

***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi only thing I own is the idea of this story**

**Nowhere to hide**

**Chapter 2**

I Woke up in the nurses' office.I looked around worriedly."Adam? Alli?"

"Shh Clare your alright." I look up to the voice it was Alli Smiling down at me.

I went to sit up on my elbows on the little bed in the office.I was lightly pushed back down by Alli.

"The nurse said you need to lie down and rest rest." She puts her hand on my head and soothes my hair back.

"W-where's Adam? What about Eli?" She rubs my hair some more trying to calm me down.

"Adam went to class and Eli I assume is in Class too." She smiles at me. I give her a you- know-what-I-mean-look.

She sighs heavily."He..might..have saw you in the hall before me and Adam got you here." She looks at me apologiticly .

"Oh man what did he say?" I look at her biting my lower lip hard.

I knew she was going to say he freaked out and ran away it has happened a lot since everyone has found out about my 'Condition.' Everyone in school has treated me differently except for Alli and Adam.

"He looked really worried about you Clare.I think he likes you." She looks at me with a wide smile."I kinda think you should tell him."

I shake my head."Al I can' if your reading the signs wrong? What if he freaks?" I look at her."I really like him and don't want to screw up."

It is true I do like him A LOT and don't want to screw it up by telling him about 's hard to deal with to be honest I don't know Adam,Alli,and my mom deal with it because I can't. So how am I suppose to some boy I just met that I'm sick and can't control it?

I was sitting in class and all I could think about was Clare._Why did she faint? Is she sick or something? Does she hate me? I mean I really like her there is just something about her I like._ The teacher called on me breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry What was the question?" I look up at her and bite the inside of my bottom lip.

" I expect you to pay attention in my 't let it happen again. Alex can you answer me?" I nod but let out a silent breath after she moves on from me.

I sit at my desk with my chin resting in my hand trying to pay better attention to the lesson.I just couldn't put my focus on it All I could think about was startling blue eyes,her smile,her everything it was perfect to bell rings I jump up from mye desk and go to try and find Adam or Alli in the hallway.I swim through the sea of people trying to get their lockers or friends.I spot Adam.

"Adam." I yell across the hall and run to reach him.

"Hey 's going on?" he says as I reach him I take a few deep breaths before answering him.

"I..uh was wondering how Clare was?" I look at him waiting for his answer.

"I don't know Alli is still with her at the nurses' do you care anyway? I mean you don't know her like Alli and I." He stares at me and I get more nervous.

"I-I um..I.l-like herAdam I want to be with her.I know I just met her but something about her makes me want to be with her." I look at him and bite the inside of my lip.

"Well dude you have to tell her that and all I can say is if you hurt her you'll regret it." I nod with understanding.

"I know I have to tell her and I will try my best not to hurt her- He cuts me off.

"No Eli tying doesn't work you have to promise me when you find out that you won't hurt you by leaving." I cock my head to the side with confusion written on my face.

"What do you mean Adam?"

"I'll let her tell you come on lets go see her." We walk to the nurses' office to find Clare.

Alli was still storking my hair when I heard Adam and Eli Talking in the office.I shot her a knew exactly what my look was asking.

"I'll go see what is going on you stay here and rest." She stands up with an accusing finger pointing at me.

"Yes mom." I say sarcastically and laugh a little bit.

She rolls her eyes and walks out to where Adam and Eli are talking.I lay there just listening to the three of them talk.

"I like her Alli like I want to date her." I heard Eli State and a smile grew across my face.

"Eli you don't know what your getting yourself into.I know she likes you too but you have to ask her what happened today before I give you permission to date her." I hear Alli Spit back to him.

"Eli Can you come in here please?" I say just loud enough for him to hear me."

"Y-yeah Clare be right there." I smile and slowly sit upand lean against the wall.

"You wanted to see me?" He says as he pops his head in first.

"I have something to tell you. I don't want you to freak out because I don't think I could handle someone else freaking out." I look up at him.

"Okay well if it has anything to do with fainting then I promise I won't freak out." He lookst me and sits down in the chair Alli had been previously sitting in.

I take a deep breath before speaking."I -I um..um..I don't know how to tell you,"

He grabs my sweaty hand and gives it an assuring squeeze."Clare it's okay you can tell me. I promise I won't leave."

"I have l-lupus."I spit out looks at me with confusion.

He sits there in silience for a minute.I just watch him as he tries to understand.

"P-please say something Eli."


	3. What?

***Disclaimer I do NOT own Degrassi.I do own the idea of this story however**

**A/N: I think I'm going to start giving shoutouts to my reviewers**

**so here we go**

***329-Thanks for being my first reviewer on this sorry I know it's a little confusing.**

***degrassiluver15- Thanks so much for the review.**

***LarissaxEli-Thanks so much for the review. The answer to your question is Lupus is an immune diease.**

**Nowhere to hide**

**what?**

**ELI'S POV**

I sat there holding Clare's hand trying to process what she just told me."I have lupus." Her words still ringing in my ears.I could feel her staring at me."P-please say something Eli." I heard her say after a few minutes of silence passed.

"What?" That was the only thing that came to my mind.I looked at her staring into her blue stared back into my emerald green orbs trying to read my bites her lower lip.

"It's okay Eli I don't expect you to understand Hell sometimes I still don't." She let out a little chuckle. I smile at her lightly.

"Why did you try and hide it from me? What made you decide to tell me?" I look at swallowed hard before she finally spoke.

"I hid it because I'm ashamed I'm sick.I also hid it because I like you a lot. I told you because you deserve to know what you saw today. You deserve to know because you told my friends you like me." She smiles at me and I take her hand and kiss it lightly.

"Thank you blue eyes. I know it must be hard to tell someone something like that." I let her hand down gently back in her lap."So how are you feeling now?" She smiles at me warmly.

"Better now thanks. I can't believe you actually chased me down." She laughed. God did I love her laugh and her smile.I Chuckle and smirk."Well like I said I like you. You even got me distracted from my English work." I look at her and laughs."I did,Did I?"

"Oh yeah you did all I could think about was you." I bite the inside of my bottom lip and look at her. "Well anyway I was wondering if it would be okay if I gave you a ride home?" She nods her head."That would be wonderful Eli." I smile an actual smile not my usual smirk _there has only been one other person who has seen me geniunely smile besides my mom and that person is Julia my dead ex-girlfriend._ "Alright great I'll go tell the nurse I'll be driving you home." She smiles at me as I stand up and leave to go talk to the nurse.

**CLARE'S POV**

I smile to myself as Eli leaves to go talk to the nurse._ I can't believe he is taking this so well.I mean when I told Alli and Adam they were way more freaked out. Maybe my luck is changing._I hear Eli coming towards the dimly-lit room where I'm still sitting on the little bed breaking me out of my thoughts."Ready to go blue eyes?" He looks at me with a smirk.I look at him and smile."Sure thing but can you help me up?" He walks over to me and wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me to me his free hand he grabs our bags and we walk out of the nurses' office. We walk out the front doors and head to the parking lot when we reach his car I stare at him strangely."This is your Car?" I hear him chuckle."Yup this is Morty." "It's a hearse." He nods."Yes very good Clare. Do you still want that ride or not?" I smile and nod."uh yeah it's better then walking and Adam and Alli have already left." "Okay then." He opens the passenger door and helps me inside. When I'm inside he puts our bags in the back and gets in on the other side."My mom is going to freak when she sees this pull up outside." He laughs and I join him.

He switches the ignition on and he puts the car in gear and we leave Degrassi's parking lot and head to my house. "So what do you think of Degrassi so far?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen upon us. "It's alright I guess I mean I met a beautiful girl with pretty eyes." He says and I blush at least six shades of red. "Yeah I'm so sorry about bumping into you this morning Adam was suffocating me with worry." He shakes his head."It's okay Clare I'm kinda glad you did." I smile and tell him to stop because we had reached my house.

"Do you want to come in?" I look at him as he stopped the car infront of my switched the car off."I guess I mean I need to help you out right?" I smile and pulls the keys out of the ignition and gets out and walks around the back he grabs my then comes and opens my door for me and warps an arm around my waist and pulls me to my slams the door behind him with his free hand. We walk up my porch to the door.I open the door. He lets go of my waist but grabs onto me from behind and lets me walk in first."Mom I'm home and I have a new friend with me." Eli had followed behind me and I told him he could put my bookbag down by the front sat it down and put his arm around my waist again."Mom!" I yelled and looked around the house.I shrugged when she didn't answer the second time."She must be out still. We can watch some tv and I'll make us some snacks." I look at him and he smiles. "Sure blue eyes." He says and I point him to the living room.

He makes sure I'm okay before letting me go to sit down.I go into the kitchen and grab a bag of popcorn.I put it in the mircowave and pop it when it's finish I sprinkle salt on it and put it in a big bowl.I walk to the living room and sit beside him on the couch."What do you wanna watch?" I look at him holding the tv remote in my left hand. He shrugs."Whatever you want to watch.I look at him and smile.I flip on the tv to teennick and Zoey 101 was looks at me with a death glare and I laugh."What you said anything I want to watch." He just shakes his head regretting those words.I hear the door open."Clare honey I'm home." I hear my mother say."In the living room mom." She comes in the living room. She points to Eli."What is that?" I look at Eli then my mom."This is Eli helped me home he is new to Degrassi and I bumped into him this morning." She looks at me with a wicked glare.

**ELI'S POV**

I saw the tension that was growing in Clare's living room."I..Uh..I'll be going. See ya around blue eyes." I said as I stand up from the comfy brown couch I had been sitting shot me a don't-go-please-look. "I got to be going anyway my mom is probably starting to to meet you ." I look at her mother."Goodbye Eli." I look at Clare and wave before I leave the room.I go to the front door and open it I walk outside and I hear yelling.

"Why would you bring a boy here Clare Dianne Edwards?" I hear her mother yell at her."He helped me home mom and he knows about me, Why can't you just be happy?" I hear Clare's voice break a little. "Because he is a freak Clare." With that I got in Morty and left.

**Sorry it's short. I'm not feeling it this story only has like 3 reviews as of right now and I don't see that changing I know it has been favorited by 5 people and alerted by like 3 but I need feedback too. **


	4. Like Romeo and Juliet

*** disclaimer: I don't own degrassi only in my dreams**

**Nowhere to hide Chapter 4**

**Clare's Pov**

"Mom I really like him,He is caring and sweet plus he made sure I got home okay." I was still sitting on the couch trying to convice my mom that Eli was a good guy. "I don't care Clare Dianne Edwards you are not allowed to see that boy ?" I raise my voice to her normally I don't but she was really pissing me off."**No mom I like him a lot and you can't tell me who I can and can't see!**" I get up off the couch and run up the stairs to my room.

**Eli's Pov**

I got home and went to my room I could still hear Mrs. Edwardss' words ringing in my ears._"Because he is a freak Clare."_ I heard a knock on my door I look in the direction."Yeah..?" CeCe opens the door."Hi Baby boy, everything okay?" She comes and sits down on the edge of my bed."I met a girl I like today and her mom was being a bitch and judged me without knowing me." I bite the inside of my bottom lip."Language Elijah. What did her mother say exactly?" I look up at her."She called me a freak mom. What if Clare can't see me again? I really really like her." She puts her hand on my back and rubs it gently."Oh baby boy if she likes you too she will find a way to be with you. You have never let rude thoughts stop you before." I smile a little at her."Thanks mom, is dinner almost ready?" "Welcome and yes baby boy." She smiles and kisses the top of my head before leaving my room.

I lay back on my bed staring up at my ceiling.I hear the phone ringing and then mom yelling for me to come and get it.I go out to the living room and grab the phone from her grasp."Hello?" I sit down on the couch.

**Clare's Pov**

"Hello?" I heard Eli say through his end.I calmed down and called him to talk and apologize for my mother's actions."Hey it's me Clare." I bite the inside of my bottom lip."H-How did you get my number?" "I um looked it up in the phonebook. Sorry I shouldn't have called." I felt like a stalker."No it's okay blue eyes you just caught me off guard." "Sorry I just wanted to apologize for my mother and see if you wanted to meet me at the Dot?" "You shouldn't have to apologize for her and sure what time?" I smile."If I don't you won't ever get 7:00 P.m. okay?" I said looking at the clock on my bedside table it was telling me it was 5:30 P.m."Sure thing blue eyes meet you there and be careful." I smile."See you then and I will be ." Bye Clare."

I hang up the phone.I decide to take a quick shower so I grab a change of clothes and go hop in my I get out I dry off and change into my new clothes.I walk out and back into my bedroom I glance at the clock it says 6:20 p.m. "Perfect I am good on time." I shake my aurburniqse curls and apply a light amount of make-up. I go downstairs and into the living room."I'm going to meet with Adam and Alli at the Dot be back later." Mom looks at me."Alright be careful and your curfew is 12 young I find out you met up with _that boy _ you'll be grounded." I nod my head in understanding."Alright mom Love you." "Love you too sweetie have fun." I smile and walk to the front door and leave the comforts of my house.

I walk to the Dot when I arrive I find a table and wait for Eli to show up.I fiddle with my fingers and look at me cell phone for the time every few minutes.

**Eli's Pov**

I park Morty and walk to the door of the Dot. I see Clare sitting there waiting nervously and I smile to myself as I open the door. Once inside I walk over to the table she is sitting at."Hi blue eyes." She jumps as I startled her when I greet her."Hi Eli you scared me." She smiles warmly and I take a seat across from her."Sorry. How did you manage to get out of the house to meet me?" I give her a smirk."I uh said I was meeting up with Adam and Alli." She giggles a little. "Wow Clare Edwards lied to her mother?" I said with unbelieveibility. "she leans over the table and slaps my arm and I rub it pretending she actually hurt me."Shut up Eli. I just hope she doesn't find out I met you instead she said I would be grounded." She frowned a little."So we're kind of like Romeo and Juliet minus the death." She looks up at me and smile lightly.

"Yeah I guess we you already eat?" I look at her with a smile."Yeah I did but go ahead and order something I'll just get a drink." She smiles and calls a waiter over.I smirk at her ordering a cheeseburger and fries with a mountain dew. "And I'll have a mountain dew please." I said once she was done ordering. The waiter writes our order down and walks off to tell the cook."Don't worry about paying blue eyes I got it covered." She smiles and looks at me."Are you sure?" "I'm positive." The waiter comes back with our drinks and then walks back to another table. "What do you want to do after this blue eyes?" I take a sip from my soda and look at her.

**Clare's Pov**

I took a sip of my soda."I don't know my curfew is midnight." I see my food coming I quietly prayed to god I was starving. "Well we could go to the park if you want? I mean if you feel up to it." He looks at me and the waiter places my food on the table in front of me and walks back to the counter."I feel fine plus I'll be with ?" I take a bite out of my cheeseburger."Right blue eyes." He smiles and I smile after I swallow my food.I finished eating what I wanted of my food which was all but a bite."Ready?" I smile at him and I stand up indicating to him I was."Okay let me pay for this and we'll be off." "Okay I'll wait by the door." I walk to the door as he walks to the counter. _He is such a gentleman. Why can't mom see that? _ I feel a hand come and grab my own breaking me out of my thoughts.I look at it noticing the black nails. "Now we can go." I smile at him as he opens the door for me. Once outside we walk to his car and he helps me before getting in on the other side."So we're going to the park?" He looks at me making sure before he takes off."Yes the park for a bit." I look at him and smile lightly. He starts the car and we head to the park.

We pull up to the parking lot at the park and park the helps me out of Morty."Thank you." I smile at him he smiles back at me."welcome blue careful coming down." he says pointing to the steep fall down to the swings. He takes my hand and helps me down slowly." Wow Eli thanks." I smile and blush."Welcome blue eyes wouldn't want you to get might have a hard time explaining it to your mother." He smirks as he leads me to the swings."That's the are you taking me?" I giggle lightly as he pulls me carefully behind him."You want to soar?" He looks back at me and smirks. "Huh? Eli your not making sense." He laughs."The swings Clare." I laugh as we reach the swings."Hop on." I sit in a swing and he sets nice to me. We swing holding hands it was the first time in a while I felt like a girl who wasn't sick and felt loved.

"What time is it?" I look at him as we were still stop so he can look at his watch."10:30 why?" I look at him."We should go I have to walk back to my house." He looks a little hurt."So your mom doesn't know. I can drop you off a block from your house." I smile at him."Thanks so much I had fun." He smiles as we get up from the swings."No problem I had fun too blue eyes." He helps me up the walk to Morty. I stumble backards but he catches me.I flash him a smile for the nice save. Once more he helps me in the car before getting in himself. We head back in the direction of my house. He has one hand on the steering wheel the other holding my hand I smile at the didn't talk much but it was not an akward the hearse stopped I frowned a little."Hey it's okay blue eyes I had fun plus we'll see each other at school." I smile a little."Text me when you get home so I know your safe." He grabs my phone and puts his cell phone number in it."I will me know when you get home too." He smirks at me." Will do." I open the door but don't get out right away."I don't want to go but if I have to.." I kiss him on the cheek and looks at me confused and shocked."What was that for?" "Because I like you." I smile."Night Eli." "N-Night Clare."

With that I get out of Morty and start walking to my house smiling and blushing the whole way._ Come on Clare get a hold of yourself can't let mom see you like this._ I reach the door to my house faster than I thought I would. I try and calm myself before I enter I take a deep breath in and then let it out. I text Eli before I go in. _I'm home (: -Clare_ I open the door and walk in not knowing what mom was going to say."I'm home mom." I say shutting the door behind me."Hi Honey did you have fun?" I nod. "I'm going to go get ready for bed I'm tired." "Alright sweet dreams sweetheart." I smile as I up the stairs to my room. I feel my phone go off it was a text message from Eli I open it. _I'm home- Eli_ I smile and text back._Alright well I'm going to bed night Eli-Clare _ I lay on my bed I was so tired I didn't bother changing my minutes after laying down I fall asleep.

**Eli's Pov**

I get home and text Clare Like I said I would do. _I'm home-Eli_ She texts me back _Alight well I'm going to bed night Eli-Clare _I don't bother to text back I didn't want her to get mad at me. I know our whatever you want to call it must of took a lot out of her.I reach my room and once inside I flop face first onto my bed.


End file.
